The Unexpected Intimacy of a Vulcan Kiss
by The Readers Muse
Summary: A passionate and humorous moment with Sarek and Amanda. Where 21 days is an eternity if you aren't enjoying the more...delicious pleasures of marriage. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer:** I am a poor little 'Trekkie who owns nothing but her own little dreams. Star Trek is owned by Paraborg, I simply borrow from them from time to time, I promise to return Sarek and Amanda, all parts more or less attached.

**Authors Note:** I have no idea how this little gem of a ficlet formed, but weirdly it popped into my brain at work of all places, and since then has impatiently been waiting to be told. It was one of those ideas that would simply not go away until I put the pen to paper and jotted down the first few lines. Please read and review, feedback is my diet and my way of improving myself. I hope you enjoy it!

**The Unexpected Intimacy of a Vulcan Kiss**

Dawn came early to the mountainous valley, bathing the luscious master bedroom in Toalus II's powerful early morning rays, the growing light tingeing the plush white duvet with the red and orange hues of two of the planets first three suns.

Amanda stirred awake, brushing back her dark curls from her face as she sat up, unable to hold back a yawn as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. Stretching slightly she let the duvets comforting warmth fall away as she straightened her short satin nightie, her fingers unconsciously stroking the rich purple fabric as she smoothed it, bringing it back down to her mid-thigh from where it had ridden up during the night.

A small noise from beside her brought her attention quickly back to the present and she couldn't stop an amused grin from spreading across her face. Nearly all that marked her husband's place beside her was the considerable lump at her right, and just a hint of his jet black hair peeking out from under the deliciously warm duvet. She smiled at the sight, Sarek never slept in such a manner in their home on Vulcan, preferring to rest under only a light sheet. However, she knew without him even mentioning that he approved of the thick comforter that she had replicated when they had first arrived, a fact that was made doubly apparent when she observed the nest of blankets he had immersed himself under in his sleep.

Despite the temperature controls in their lodgings Sarek, like the rest of the Vulcan delegation that had come to attend Toalus II's diplomatic independence from Toalus I, they had found the briskly chilly weather of Cantor Major, their mountainous capital city, to be far too cold for their desert bred bones. The entire Vulcan delegation had been forced to adorn themselves in specialized cold weather clothing when they ventured outside, forgoing their elegant robes and tunics for gloves and thermal underwear.

She could have sworn she could hear T'Rau nearly snort in disgust when shed flounce around in long sleeves on their first outing, a happy grin on her face. She couldn't help enjoying the weather! Her human blood found the Toalusian's climate nearly as comfortable as the natives themselves, finding the crisp mountain air a refreshing change from Vulcan's oppressive heat and heavy gravity. In fact Toalus II reminded her much of Earth, her birth home, whose soil she had not stepped foot upon since her marriage nearly a year previous. However, Sarek nor even L'Vre, Sarek's youngest attendant shared her excitement, preferring to stay inside, and surreptitiously settle in a place nearest to a pile of warm blankets. '_Vulcan's!'_

With a careful movement she slipped from the bed, suppressing an indignant squeak of protest as the freezing floor assaulted her bed-warmed toes. She slipped from the room on tip-toe, pulling the blinds on the only window as she left, trying to afford her sleep-deprived husband a few extra minutes of rest.

Padding across the elaborate tile mosaics she entered the small kitchen, wincing as yet more icy-cold tile met her bare feet. Stretching slightly, she eased the nights rest from her sleepy muscles, enjoying the rich sensation of the soft satin rippling across her form as she moved. Eying the screen on the computer console as she passed, she was gratified to notice that neither summons nor invitations from the Linguistics head at Cantor Major's most prestigious university had been made on her today. It would seem that she had both her day and her husband to herself! What a treat!

Stepping over to the replicator she ordered a doubly sweetened coffee, smiling in with sleepy anticipation as she took the first sip, closing her eyes in pleasure at the warm sensation the coffee brought as it slid smoothly down her throat. "Mmmm...Almost as good as sex." She murmured, taking another slow sip as she moved to the window, peaking out at the breathtaking scenery, and unobtrusively spying on their hosts as she tied up the blinds, enjoying the feel of the warm morning sun on her skin.

The Toalusians, a nearly humanoid race, were a peaceable people with no real defensive weaponry to speak of. They were a more artistic and cultural people then an aggressive race. They had overcome most of their diversity as a race, and concentrated on more worthy and lofty goals then conquest or internal squabbling. They were admittedly much farther advanced then many other races in the quadrant, including Vulcans and Humans, but they had chosen to harness that superior force into artistic, philosophical, political and creative pursuits rather then technological ones. For example, in Canor Major alone, there were over fifteen native dialectics that were spoken intermittently in a normal, everyday setting. With each separate dialectic meant to describe a different level of meaning or understand. It was either a Linguistics dream, or a nightmare, she just wasn't sure which yet!

Their only defence to outside invasion was a highly advanced, planet-wide shielding system capable of withstanding anything from a sizeable asteroid to an attacking armada. They were a very complex and ever-changing race, one full of such differing facets that the Vulcan's, at the very least, saw them as a considerable challenge to mediate and work with in diplomatic matters. A fact that even Sarek had freely admitted, however she knew he 'enjoyed' the challenge.

She smiled warmly at a gaggle of passing school children, their curious stares and excited comments floating through the window as they reluctantly moved past, shepherded firmly but gently by an elderly woman who gave the Toalusian version of a bow as she past, one which Amanda returned with ease, having been planet-side long enough to pick up on the local niceties.

With a contented sigh she tip-toed back to their room, halting in the doorway to drink in the sight. Sarek had moved in her absence, and the duvet had shifted, giving her the delicious view of her husband's naked chest. A _firmly muscled chest_ with broad shoulders, and a light smattering of stark black hairs that enhanced the color of his proud olive-green nipples... She licked her lips appreciatively at the sight, for a man pushing seventy Sarek was certainly...built. Of course, for a Vulcan, the age of seventy was equal enough to a human of twenty, barely considered to have begun adulthood. In a way she was envious, he would be in his prime when she would be pushing eighty.

But she quickly expelled such thoughts from her mind, preferring to dwell instead on her sleeping mate. He had moved closer to her side of the bed, an arm thrown over to where she had been, as if instinctively searching for her even in the depths of his slumber. _'God...even in his sleep he can turn me on...'_ She thought sensually, taking a quick sip of her drink before moving another quiet step forward.

_'He looks so entirely peaceful when he sleeps...'_ She thought, her eyes trailing down the length of his neck, down past his chest where a few trailing black hairs led the way down his waist, with the vision only to be cut tantalizingly short by the blanket, shielding the rest of her handsome husband from her view.

It had been a tumultuous, difficult, but loving first year together, with her love for him not once diminishing. Even when he frustrated her to anger, or in some cases even tears, she still loved him. And she knew that to the very depths of his green-blooded soul that he did as well, even if he **did** have a much different way of showing it.

On impulse she set down her mug and concentrated, opening her mind to their bond, reaching out across the divide for his mind. As she suspected, his thoughts were muted, his mind-voice nearly silent in the depths of R.E.M sleep, but she grinned though when she deduced the general theme of his thoughts, his passions and desires coming across to her nearly naked in their openness in the freedom of sleep.

His thoughts coloured her mind in smouldering hues, filling her head with passionate colors and thoughts, the words of his native tongue caressing her mind through their open bond...the words halting and slow within his slumber, but still understandable to her practised ear. _'Why Adun...you have such a ...creative mind.'_ She thought to herself with a slow smile as she knelt beside the bed, resting her elbows on the mattress to better enjoy the rare pleasure of watching Sarek sleep.

Indeed, she had never seen him so tired in all her time of knowing him since they had arrived two weeks previous. He, like the other diplomats had been quickly swept up in the Toalusians fast-paced and unintentionally gruelling diplomatic schedule since they had scarcely stepped a foot off the shuttle transport. The Toalusians enjoyed the spirit of debating nearly as much as any Tellarite or Andorian. But unlike them, the Toalusians did not believe in recesses or breaks when in diplomatic discussion, preferring not to leave the table until the issue at hand was firmly and neatly dealt with.

This of course often resulted in many long hours of unbroken debate as all the various delegations strove to follow the Toalusians customs, knowing that failing to do so would likely irreversibly damage outside relations with them...The Toalusians could definitely be a rather picky and sensitive race...

And while Sarek and the rest of the Vulcan's were likely fairing better then the others, it did not help the fact that the Toalusians kept a roughly forty-eight hour day, and even for a Vulcan, with the non-stop debating, long days, cold temperatures, and prolonged sleep deprivation...it had become a bit much.

To be honest...she had been surprised he had lasted this long at all. She had actually had to wake him the previous morning; totally at loath to do so when she had taken in the dark emerald-green shadows that had taken residence under his eyes. In fact the evidence that was the true testament to the depth of her husbands fatigue was the presence of the still-snoozing Vulcan at her side. This morning he had not risen with the sun as was his habit, ironically it was her, a chronic late-sleeper who had woken first.

She scooted forward on her elbows, her breasts pushing against the flimsy barrier of the purple satin with her movements. _'He looks better today...' _She decided as her eyes traveled the contours of his face, the sleep-shadowed eyes had faded, and their bond was not as silent as it had been the previous night when he had returned home. His exhaustion had been so great that when the days session had finally ended, he had simply entered their bed chamber, his movements and pace slow and jerky as he wavered slightly, leaning over the bed to greet her softly before he stripped his clothes with unusual disregard for his usual neatness and order...and had almost crawled into bed with her, his eyes hardly staying open long enough to pull her into him before he was deeply asleep. Dead to the world before she could even so much as ask him how his day had been.

She made herself resist the temptation he unknowingly offered, it seemed as though it had been forever since they had had the spare moment to be intimate, and she missed it. She missed the feel of her husband's hands, the feel of his body on hers, the texture of his tongue...the taste of his hot skin between her lips...

And as she gazed at her sleeping husband a slow vivacious smile crept across her full pink lips as her eyes followed the flared curve of that '_oh so temptingly' _pointed ear, taking in the deliciously mussed up hair that lay crushed against the pillows, looking decidedly rakish as it settled, splayed across his ear, and as she stared she was suddenly all too glad that the Toalusians had graciously allowed the delegates a recovery day. _'Tempting indeed...'_

It took her only a few moments of inner debate to come to a quick and rather heated decision. It was high time she got her due. Her husband was a deeply intimate man, and while she suspected he was likely much more...passionate then the average Vulcan, Sarek **did** tend to sometimes have a rather one track mind, especially when a diplomatic assignment loomed on the horizon. This case had been no exception as for nearly a week before they had left she had hardly seen him as he pulled long nights in his offices preparing. So, when left with the math she realized they had done nothing more then catch a few hours of sleep together before duty tore them apart...for nearly three weeks! Over twenty-one days! _Not like she was counting or anything however..._

A dirty little part of her subconscious was nearly writhing with the suspense, urging her to simply reach out and take what was hers. It's not like Sarek would be complaining...And she couldn't help but agree with it...It **had** been one heck of a dry spell..._'So to speak..' _She chuckled. It only took one more glance at her sleeping mate to make her decision for her. He shifted in his sleep, his leg sliding out from under the covers as he turned to his side, now resting facing her, his face uttering open and relaxed in sleep. _How could she even think of resisting __**that**__!_

With a nearly feral grin she inched forward on the bed, close enough to touch him, yet not close enough for him to seize her before she was ready. Her husband needed this as much as she. He needed to let go, and she knew just what to do...

Not many were aware of it, but one of a Vulcan's most intense erogenous zones lay in their second and third fingers. Finger touching was the equivalent of a Vulcan kiss, a very intimate gesture that was only ever reserved for bondmates, passionate bondmates at that.

She grinned fondly as she remembered the first time she had ever held his hand, she hadn't know those little gems of information back then, and had simply wanted to hold his hand like most human couples did to show their affection. As it happened, she had simply grasp those fingers without thought, her small hands squeezing tightly as she clamp her fingers around his. The results had been absolutely astonishing; she had never seen her intended lose it like that, especially not in public.

He had actually gasped, stumbling backwards with a barely muffled cry, his eyes closing with the sheer intensity of the feeling. It certainly hadn't helped matters that she had tightened her hold in her own surprise, thinking he might fall. Without warning he had seized her, covering her mouth with a hand to stifle her startled yelp and had drawn them both into a tangle of freshly pruned evergreen bushes, deep into the shadowed depths of the Vulcan embassy's gardens.

He had leaned into her, nuzzling her neck with something close to abandon, taking deep uneven breaths as he had inhaled her scent, his arms tight around her waist, his hip bucking lightly against hers as he visibly tried to control himself. She had almost been lost herself when he had finally wrenched himself away, hands still lingering at her shoulders straying down to follow the contours of her curves as he panted for breath. "What was **that**?" He had panted throatily; his face flushed an erotic green, his pupil's dilated to the point of turning his eyes nearly black. It had been one of the sexiest things she had ever seen in her life.

It had also been one of the only days he had gotten T'Rau to clear his schedule and take the day off. She had ended up not seeing anything past the walls of their bedroom for over nine hours as he took her, his hunger fed by her curiosity..._'Once they had reached the bedroom that is!'_ She remembered naughtily.

Now he quite enjoyed the activity...just in private. Apparently hand holding just wasn't done on Vulcan. And she could certainly see why...The erotic consequences had the potential of becoming rather publicly indecent! However...even sometimes when they were in public it was hard to restrain herself! All she would have to do would be to lean in and..._'Was she bad? Oh yes...'_

She concentrated on the bond again, enjoying the rush of sensation as she opened it further so she could better sense his thoughts, and she glowed inside when even in his sleep his mind unconsciously recognized her own, the one instinctive portion of his mind that had been unsettled at her physical absence from his side quieted as she let the bond deepen.

As she focused she was careful not to inadvertently alert Sarek to her own thoughts, carefully shadowing her motives from the bond, pleased to find him still deeply asleep, with only his most primitive cognitive processes thrumming quietly across the bond, filling her mind with his familiar presence, his alieness both strange and familiar at the same time.

Inching forward she brought her lips nearly to the point of touching them, and then with the lightest of breaths, blew a cool stream of air over the sensitive digits. With a quick look up she remained undiscouraged when it appeared that her motion had evoked no response. With determination she continued on, a few more gusts earning her the slightest twitch of his fingers and so on...

But it wasn't until she changed tactics that she hit pay dirt. With a grin her hand slithered forward, sliding easily on the surface of the duvet to deliver the lightest flurry of ghost-like brushes to his 'kissing fingers' using the soft pads of her fingers to caress his sensitive skin. _'That sure did it...'_

The bed creaked softly as he noticeably shifted, his head falling to the side of the pillow as his fingers stretched out, as if unconsciously seeking her own.

After nearly a minute of her elusive, phantom-like touches she was finally rewarded when his desire washed across the bond, sleeping distorting the images and thoughts of her husband to a rush of color and shadowed, half-tinted pictures...and she smiled as she realized her ministrations had manifested into a dream in his subconscious.

Now that was rare...Vulcan's rarely dreamed, their mental disciplines and rigorous meditations predominantly blocked such things, even in sleep. And she wondered briefly if she was just **that** bad of an influence on his husband or if it was due to his fatigue...'_Or maybe it was a mix of both...'_ She pondered deviously.

She was not sure if it was due to experiencing his dream second hand or if it was simply due to him being a Vulcan but as she watched...she could feel the alieness of the dream as it was continually impressed upon her. The colors were wrong to her human eyes, with the images she saw being so bright and strong she swore they had been burned into her retinas.

She could only understand a portion of the words that echoed across from his mind, the native Vulcan words musical and light, spoken in her ears in his voice like a caress. But the gist of the dream was clear, the places and backgrounds changed but it was always of her.

The dream twisted and moulded, forming into the rich, golden brown landscape of their home on Vulcan...the dream changing so she was watching him watching her. There was her outside their home on Vulcan, her rich brown curls blowing free about her face in the desert winds, a valley of sand dunes shifting in the distance. Then the desert faded away, giving way to yet another image, of her singing softly in the shower, her body partially obscured by the steam. A few loose curls had plastered themselves to her neck in wet ringlets, escapees from the loose pile of hair on her head. Her body rocked to the music that echoed in the room, the rhythm calling to her body as she moved to the beat, her movements graceful and innocent as she remained unaware of his presence by the door.

And even though she had doubted it was possible, her love grew for him, swelling her heart till she thought it might burst, not even realizing she was projecting the emotion across the bond, the feeling merging with the heart of the dream and his subconscious automatically adapting and changing the dream with hardly a pause.

Now the colors warmed, the hard edges smoothed, the brightness diluting to much more familiar parameters until quite suddenly the image of their first meeting formed, morphing from the cool pastel tiles of their bathroom to the rich sandstone interior of the Vulcan embassy. She smiled as she relived the memory through both their minds, watching with a strange dual vision as they collided in the hall way, Sarek's attention divided by his aid, and hers by the presentation notes she was reviewing as she walked.

They slammed right into each other, her books and coffee going flying, crashing into the stone floor with a horrendous shattering noise, his own papers fluttering through the air like paper rain. She had squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for a rough landing on the unforgiving tile. But she had never hit the ground. While she had been knocked completely off balance, her delicate high heels unable to gain any traction on the slick floor, he had managed to stay upright and had swooped down to catch her before she hit the ground, his strong arms pulling her into a close embrace before she had even fully registered she had hit something breathing. She relived the look they had shared when she had finally opened her eyes, peeking up at him through a swath of her dark brown curls, going pink with embarrassment when she realized just who she had accosted.

The memories continued, pulling her further and further into this movie-like dream, where the memories were not linear nor ordered, as if one memory simply triggered a similar one. Deciding to experiment she focused for a moment, calling up a particularly memorable moment, and vaguely outside the bond she felt the muscles of her face lift as she smiled, the image broadcasting across the bond to form within Sarek's dream.

She projected the image of their wedding on Earth, it happened after the party had begun to wind down, and as was the time honoured custom, the bride and groom had snuck off, leaving their friends and family to toast to their ever-lasting happiness without them. She had been in their rooms, in the bathroom unclipping the elaborate fasteners on her wedding gown, heaving a considerable sigh of relief as she carefully slipped out of it, letting the luxuriously rich material pool around her feet in white silky waves, leaving her in only her sheer white silk under slip and the lacy garter belt on her thigh, something she had only really worn for her own private fantasies, not expecting Sarek to realize it's rather unique meaning. But despite it all, she had felt only the smallest bit disappointed when he had done nothing, not even twitched his hand in her direction after she had tossed her bouquet.

However, she couldn't have been more wrong. She had just been about to slip out of the white under- slip when out of no where Sarek slid in behind her, pressing himself firmly into her body, his hands resting intimately on the curves of her hips, hampering her attempt to slide off the garment. He pressed into the small of her back, his arousal apparent even through their clothing, she could even feel the slick heat of him throbbing against her back...and for a brief moment she entertained the idea of just how long he had been watching her.

She had looked up then, watching their intimacy in the mirror reflection. She noticed he had shed his heavy traditional robes, but still wore his wedding tunic and flowing pants, the garments embossed with the colors and runes of his clan, the very same that he had worn to their own ceremony on Vulcan.

"Leave it on..." He whispered, his voice husky and rough as he leaned into her neck, his face rubbing into her hair, smelling her scent even as a nimble hand released her fragrant curls from their clips, letting her hair, still woven with the tiny white bridal flowers flow and curl past her shoulders.

She had reached up, standing on the tips of her toes on the cool tiles, letting her fingers follow the delicate curve of his ear, then raking her nails lightly down his neck, the action causing his eyes to momentarily close, and his fingers tighten their hold around her hips, fingers that were now openly caressing the silky material, pinching and rolling it under his hands...inching slowly downwards...

After a moment his roving hands dipped under the slip and slid down her thigh, finally discovering the flimsy piece of fabric, and the tiny tingle of the little bells echoed lightly around them as a single finger trailed the length of the garter...Her husband seemed entirely unaware of her little gasps and sighs as his wandering hands continued their leisurely journey. Traveling down...and back up again...pausing to dip under the silk...letting a large warm hand trail across her belly...arching up to quickly caress a breast...or a hip..then sliding up further to stroke her neck, paying special attention to the dip of his collarbone, the spot he knew always made her shiver in desire...never stopping, but still maintaining that infuriatingly slow pace...Building her up, stoking her passions till she felt ready to ignite...to burst into flames in his very hands.

She had almost forgotten she was still wearing the piece until he finally spoke, his voice rather muffled as he pressed his lips into her hair. "I have researched Terran wedding customs _ashal..._ and I believe..." He paused, fingering the thin strap of fabric... "**This** was supposed to be removed...long ago..." He commented, his eyebrow raised at her in the mirror, before the bathroom walls echoed with the sharp snap of the ripped garter. Arousal her filled her like the molten liquid of Mount Selya's core, and she turned to face him, slipping easily out of his grasp as his attention was momentarily diverted by inspecting the lacy, tinkling belt. She had looked up at him, watching as he turned to look down at her, the white belt still wound around his fingers, the bells jingling softly, smothered by a thick layer of crushing lace. And while his face was expressionless, it was his eyes that gave him away to her. His eyes smouldering a dark black, a look she had come to associate with desire...

"You are correct _Adun_...But then again...you might not have wanted to share the sight of my naked thigh with the rest of the wedding party...now would you?" She teased, running her hands across his shoulders, bringing them down his chest, all the way down to his tunic where she rimmed the hem of his shirt with her fingers.

"I would not. That would be-" But whatever he had been about to say came to a slow, eventual halt as her hands slipped down the waistband of his pants, not having to go far before she reached her prize. She let the loose, blood-red pants fall to the floor, leaving him naked from the waist down, and simply drank him in. Her husband stood erect and proud before her, his engorged manhood jutting strongly from an immaculately groomed nest of dark black curls. She let her fingers brush his member, as if inspecting him..

"Amanda..." He began his voice low and soft as his hips quivered as she made another pass on him, as if trying to control the urge to thrust. Looking up at him, she had grinned innocently, rimming his double ridges with her little thumb, her action eliciting a strangled breath, from him as the aroused ridges flared, swelling and filling with blood as she manipulated her husband's passions. "You were going to say something _husband?..._" She questioned cheekily, her thumb still ringing around his ridges, her other hand sliding across his hot skin to cup his balls, lightly and gently massaging the tightening sack in her fingers.

Breathing hard, he had looked down at her, likely not trusting himself to speak, a hand coming down to cup her cheek, his eyes broiling with desire...but before he could act, she flew at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, opening her mouth to his tongue as momentum carried them back into the wall. And she moaned aloud as his hands slipped under the silk slip, gripping her thighs as she rubbed herself against him, rocking her pelvis and nipping at his neck until she finally drew a soft groan from his lips. With a satisfied smirk she tugged at his hair, drawing his head down to her, her fingers unable to resist beginning to undo the intricate laces of his tunic.

"I suppose..." She paused dramatically, eying him coyly as she stretched up to kiss his ear, delighting in his tremble. "That I could...possibly forgive-" But he cut her off before she could finish, her words silenced by his lips as he pulled her up for a hard, passionate kiss, his tongue invading her mouth and nearly rendering her senseless, only releasing her when oxygen began to become a major issue.

There had been a moment of absolute silence, where they could only gaze at each other, seeing the passion, desire and love for the other written across their faces...and then suddenly without warning, he swooped down on her, eliciting a delighted shriek from her lips as he effortlessly took her in his arms and bore her to the bedroom, where not another word was uttered between them for the rest of the night, and indeed well into the morning, the walls only echoing with their impassioned moans, pleads, and groans of desire.

The next memory came form Sarek, the bathroom mirror shifting back into the warm sandstone walls of the embassy where covert glances and lingering looks flew far more freely then words in his first private linguistics session, a session that was booked barely a week after then first meeting in the hall. The ambassador proved from the first moment to be a strangely quick study...Of course as she later discovered both his English and Basic were virtually flawless, he simply booked a session to better get to know her. _Sneaky!_

So engrossed was she in his dream she nearly forgot her original motives, but eventually she forced herself to step quietly out of the dream, unable to suppress the arousal that zipped down her spine, pooling in her belly in a molten mix of desire and sexual anticipation as the last image she saw before she completely retreated was of their first passionate moment, finding it undeniably erotic to witness her own pleasure playing out through his memory.

Shaking herself slightly she focused once more on the sleeping Vulcan before her. He was now physically shifting in his sleep, a delicate green flush just beginning to color his cheeks, spreading up to the very tips of his ears and down past his neck, his breathing becoming more and more audible as his arousal mounted. And she found she had to restrain herself from sliding under the covers with him, to work her way up that lightly muscled chest, to let her tongue trail along his spicy skin... _'Damn...the things this man did to her...'_ She nearly groaned, sliding up the bed a few more inches as she nearly wriggled in place, finding that her arousal, and that of her husbands through the bond was becoming nearly impossible to contain..

Sleuthfulness forgotten she boldly caressed his hand with her fingers, curling the fingers on her other hand in his palm, stroking the sensitive nerve endings at lay all over his hand while she stimulated the very tips of his fingers with her own...Increasing the pressure ever so slightly until the smallest of gasps escaped unbidden from his lips, and he tossed his head back and forth on the pillows, his hips rising just the smallest fraction of a centimetre off the bed as his body responded to the mental and physical allures of her loving caresses.

"_God..."_ She loved him like this. So...innocently aroused...so lustful..._Because of __**her**_! _It was her that made him feel this way!_ It wasn't often she got to have her way with him...and she was certainly enjoying every minute of it!

The rising suns had levelled in the sky, letting their full, brilliant red and orange light shine through the blinds, making the while bedding nearly glow with the sheer intensity of their light. But the light was not the only thing rising, through the bond she could sense her aroused husband stirring. The mental link was slowly filling with activity, and she smiled as she lent part of her attention to his mind, never ceasing her teasing touches, and even pausing to slip a hand under the warm covers...dipping under to follow the course black hairs of his treasure trail, grinning when she discovered that his own.. 'Treasure' was ...more then happy to greet her.

A rush of color ebbed through their bond, filling her mind with a soft, passionate red, as if his sleepy mind was attempting portray his thoughts. _'Amanda...Adun'a...'_ His mind-voice whispered, his native tongue heavy but still understandable as he slept on, his fingers tightening around hers, giving her only the slack to continue brushing his finger tips. _'I...I aitlu...want...aitlun...desire...Ashal!' _His mind cried, bombarding her with his sexual tension, his desire, his want of her until she could resist him no longer.

Using her one free hand for balance she leaned over him, kissing his lips with all the passion and desire she felt for him, pulling back only when his lips began to return the kiss, his sleepy movements quickly giving way to consciousness.

She sat back to watch him wake, a demurely passionate look brightening her smile, her own desire tingeing her cheeks with a pale rose-like glow, her breath turning to near pants as her own sexual anticipation mounted, her breasts straining again her nighties purple bodice as she breathed.

His long dark eye lashes fluttered only once before opening, his eyes immediately adjusting to the brightness as his dark chocolate eyes focused on her, his hand squeezing hers meaningfully as he shifted in the bed till he leaned on his side, facing her, his body arching in a rather nice way along hers as he stretched.

"Are you enjoying yourself Adun'a?" He questioned with a arched brow, cocking his head at her as he pulled her closer, his voice rough and low as it echoed through the room, the stern look on his face utterly ruined by the green tinged flush that coloured his cheeks, and the considerable tenting of the duvet at his groin. She grinned up at him cheekily, reaching up to brush his fingers in a Vulcan kiss when he raised them for her, and she shivered as a tingle ran down her spine, feeling his desire for her rush through her unguarded as he fully opened their link.

"Way to wake up and ruin my fun..." She teased, capturing his fingers and bringing them to her lips, kissing them passionately as she revelled in his surprised and gasp, his hips thrusting into the air as she took a digit into her mouth, laving and sucking on it with her tongue, until a soft cry broke from his lips... _'Beloved...' _He breathed, his eyes closed as he fought for control.

She waited for a brief moment as he collected himself, and then, when his eyes started to open again, she set herself upon him again, this time slowly tonguing the length of his fingers, making sure to watch him watch her do it. He opened his mouth to speak, by nothing came out, and she grinned into his hand at her husbands distraction. As _after all_, you had to be pretty damn good to make a Vulcan distracted!

"You were about to say something husband?" She questioned mirthfully, flashing him a grin before taking the very tip of his index finger in her mouth and sucking on it lightly, feeling his hips lift and strain beneath her, craving the stimulation she was giving him. He was breathing in soft pants now, his whole body covered in a light sheen of sweat...

He sat up slowly, his eyes half closing when she nipped the tip of his finger lightly for the interruption. "Amanda..." He began, shifting in place again as she started sucking. "Amanda, if I had remained asleep we would miss out on far more...interesting explorations." He commented with a quirk of an eyebrow, capturing her other roving hand which had just slipped under the covers at his thigh.

Using the opportunity she play fought him, making sure to wriggle suggestively up and down his length through the unfortunate barrier of the duvet in the guise of re-claiming her hand. However, her own plan nearly back-fired as she became almost as distracted as he, after all...her husband was really quite...well endowed...

Panting for breath she finally halted her movements, feeling a desiring flush steal down her neck as she looked down at her husband from her perch atop him. While his one hand still held her own hand captive, his other gript her hip, adding to the stimulation of her movements as he held her in place, his face still green-flushed, and mouth slightly parted as he still fought for control..._Damn he was downright delicious...even when he was holding onto the last shred of his stoic Vulcan dignity..'_ She thought dirtily, making no effort to hide the thought from him...and grinning in delight when he simply arched an amused eyebrow at her.

She could have sworn he was teasing her as his hands slipped under the nightie, inching the fabric up ever so slowly as he moved his hands up her thighs, continuing up to her hips in the same manner until he finally seemed to have lost patience and yanked the entire garment off her in a quick movement, the strength behind his motion softened by the infinity care he always showed where she was concerned.

For a moment they simply stared at each other, drinking in a the sight of each other in a way they had not for so many long days...And she shivered slightly at the sheer passionate look of promise that reflected in her Sarek's eyes.

"Who said...my husband, that you being asleep would have stopped me." She shot back with a demure smile, using his momentary speechlessness to lean forward and nip at his ear, pressing herself again his groin as she did so, attempting to tempt him into action.

And she didn't have long to wait, as Sarek by then, had quickly recovered his tongue, and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. "Wife you are wanton.." He replied huskily, rolling her under him in one smooth strong moment, the suddenity of the change sending her head spinning as the white duvet slipped off the bed completely, baring him to her view, neither of them even noticing the loss of its warmth.

"Only for you _Adun_..only for you." She replied, her voice a smouldering purr as he leaned down to kiss her, his lips scorching her cool skin. He paused then, looking down at her with the ghost of an expression she didn't recognize flitting across his face, disappearing the moment she paused to take a closer look.

"Actually..." She paused, reaching up to run her hands through his short dark hair, caressing the curve of his ear with her thumb. "I am quite glad you woke up..." She finished with an grin, arching her head slightly as he ran a hand through her long auburn curls, lifting a loose curl to his nose, and inhaling her scent, his thumb rubbing her cheek. "As am I Amanda." He replied, his arm moving under her to circle her waist, bring her up to him as his lips deftly silenced any further talk between them...and indeed, the other sounds that came from their bedroom afterwards were muffled by the lips and the tongues of the other...

And neither of them noticed nor cared as the twin suns continued their journey through the alien sky, remaining blissfully unaware of the passing day as it peaked, the first sun setting in a brilliantly muted blaze of orange as the second sun continued it's climb in the sky with the planets third, and smallest sun rising rapidly in its shadow, its light blue color mixing in a strange picturesque pastel with the reddish hued sky...A sight deemed by many astrologists as being one of the most beautifully unique dawn and dusks in the quadrant, and the couple in the bed, surrounded by only their own love and warmth could have honestly cared less.


End file.
